Aprender a amar
by GirlNonaka
Summary: Koji Minamoto, es un chico que está enamorado de Juri Katou, y viceversa. Sin embargo, como Juri no lo mostraba, Koji decide forzarla en la cama. Ella se entristece porque no le gusta esa clase de persona, por eso se enfada con él...Leve Lemon al principio, ¡ONE-SHOT!


_**Buenas esta es mi segunda historia, one-shot de Juri y Koji, extraña pareja pero bueno, me gusta. Leve Lemon al comienzo, ¡que os guste!:**_

_En una habitación...Una cama estaba completamente deshecha...Había dos jóvenes...Una chica de pelo corto por los hombros, de color castaño al igual que sus ojos..Y un chico de pelo largo color negro y ojos azules.._

_Estaban en la cama, ambos desnudos, y la chica parecía preocupada.._

_-idiota.. -dijo la chica._

_El chico la miró._

_-¿Qué? -dijo él._

_-Eres un idiota..._

_El chico arqueó una ceja._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Mira a lo que hemos llegado...¡Me has forzado!_

_-Ya, porque me encantas._

_El chico se acercó aún más a la chica, y le besó._

_-Tú tranquila...Todo saldrá bien..._

_-¡Siempre me dices eso! -la chica estaba harta, empujó al chico y se levantó_

_Koji la miraba fijamente. Ella, al ver su desnudez, cogió una manta y se la puso._

_-¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_-Aún soy joven para estas cosas, Koji._

_-Yo también, Juri. -dijo él._

_Koji se levantó y empezó a vestirse._

_-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó ella._

_-¿No querías que me fuera?_

_-Bueno...No._

_-No importa... _

_Koji se vistió mientras tenían esa conversación. Se acercó a ella y le dió un beso. Salió por la ventana para que no lo pudieran ver los padre de Juri. La dejó allí sola. Ella se quitó la manta, y empezó a vestirse como hizo el anterior. Se peinó, porque estaba despeinada. Salió de la habitación y notó un aire muy fresco, ya que su habitación estaba muy cálida._

_En el pasillo, Juri se encontró con su hermano pequeño, que jugaba con un camioncito de juguete. Juri se acercó a él._

_-Hermana..._

_-¿Qué? -Juri se asustó._

_-¿Qué hacías con ese chico?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Porque escuché ruidos.._

_A Juri se le encogió el corazón. _

_-No era nada, hermano, solo charlabamos._

_-Ah, ¡entonces no pasó nada!_

_-No._

_-Es que le dije a mamá que estabais haciendo cosas extrañas._

_-¿¡Cómo!?_

_Juri salió corriendo. Su madre sabía lo enamorados que estaban Juri y Koji, pero no podía saber lo que acababan de hacer._

_Llegó al salón, y se encontró con su madre, toda preocupada. Ella se acercó._

_-¿Mamá, pasa algo?_

_-Hija...¿Qué has estado haciendo con Koji?_

_-...Pues..._

_-Oí ruidos...Me estoy asustando..._

_-No fue nada mamá, estoy cansada, voy a salir para que me dé el fresco. -dijo Juri, que salió corriendo hacia fuera._

_De seguido, la madre se levantó del suelo y fue directa a la habitación de su hija. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Lo primero que vio fue una cama deshecha, y lo segundo, fue que estaban todas las mantas tiradas en el suelo. La madre abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que su hija había hecho._

_-¡JURI! -dijo._

_Juri vino corriendo a su habitación._

_-¿Qué has hecho...?_

_-Lo siento madre...No pude resistirme._

_-¿Has yacido con él..?_

_-¡No! No hemos llegado a tanto..Solo unas caricias. _

_-Pero os desnudasteis._

_-Sí, lo siento mamá. Pero te aseguro, no llegamos a tanto._

_-Eso espero. -su madre salió enfadada después de esto._

_Juri estaba muy arrepentida de esto, y decidió ir a casa de Koji para darle unas palabras._

_Salió de su casa, solo pensaba en lo anteriormente hecho con el ojiazul._

_Llegó a su casa, tocó en la puerta y le abrió él personalmente._

_-¡Koji!_

_-¿Pasa algo, Juri?_

_-Mi madre, está enfadada conmigo._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por lo que hemos hecho, se ha dado cuenta de cómo estaba todo y ahora está enfadada conmigo._

_-Ah, lo siento mucho._

_-¡Es que fuiste tú el que empezó!_

_-¡lo sé! Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada, es más, me gustó y a ti también, tu madre debe de entender nuestro amor._

_-Claro , si ya, ¡eres estúpido, Koji! -y le da un gran golpe en su mejilla. _

_Cuando Juri volvió a mirar a Koji, tenía toda la mejilla llena de un color rojo._

_A Juri se le escaparon unas lágrimas y salió corriendo._

_Llegó al parque, era un parque especial, un parque en el que conoció a Koji por primera vez. Recordaba lo bonito que fue cuando se conocieron. Esto la llenó de alegría, sin embargo, ahora tenían que afrontar problemas para estar juntos, como el que están viviendo._

_Se agarró bien la falda, y unas lágrimas cayeron en sus manos._

_De repente, oyó pasos a su lado. Alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a su amado._

_-Sabía que estarías aquí._

_-No te importa dónde esté._

_-No seas así, Juri. Perdóname._

_-¡NO!_

_-¡Sábes que haría lo que fuera por ti!_

_-..._

_-¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡Más de lo que crees! ¡Yo te quiero!_

_-...Koji..._

_-No me importa lo que pienses, pero ya te lo he dicho...(Aún quiero decirle otra cosa...)_

_-Koji... En verdad...Yo también te quiero._

_-¿Qué-qué?_

_-Sí, lo siento si antes te forcé. Pero, he comprendido que a alguien no se le gana forzándola, si no enamorandola, lo siento mucho por eso._

_-Koji...Te perdono. No quería que me forzaras. _

_-Lo sé, ahora, podríamos empezar de nuevo, ¿no crees?_

_-Me encantaría...pero, ¿y mi madre?_

_-Tranquila, ya hablaré con ella y lo solucionaré todo._

_-Koji..._

_Desde entonces, Koji y Juri han tenido una nueva vida, empezando desde cero, y llegaron a un punto en el que se hicieron una bonita pareja, y Koji siempre fue feliz con Juri, y Juri fue feliz de que Koji aprendiera a quererla de verdad..._

_FIN_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
